Ordinary Day
by whiterabbitinshibuya
Summary: Another adventure, saving friends, ditching school, thats what being the keyblade master is all about.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, id have to nominate Sora and Roxas for the Sexiest men alive.

Riku: What about me?

Kairi-i-love-sora: What about you?

Riku: You wouldn't nominate me, just Sora and Roxas?

Kairi-i-love-sora: Well now that you mention it, id also nominate Cloud and Leon and Tidus, well when he's younger, and Auron in FF10 and well lots of other guys, but I didn't want the disclaimer to be too long.

Riku: Okay so am I anywhere on this list?

Kairi-i-love-sora: Fine I love you too and to prove it to you ahem I do not own Kingdom Hearts if I did id nominate RIKU, Sora and Roxas for the sexiest men on earth, happy?

Riku: Maybe that depends; do I get with Kairi in more than friends?

Kairi-i-love-sora sighs and walks away

Riku: Wait I need to know!!!

**A/N:** I decided to rewrite Ordinary Day cause I like the way this one ends better so I hope you like it if not send your hate mail.

I've been waiting two years for my two best friends in the entire world to come home. Sora and Riku. The last time I saw them, Riku and King Mickey were shut inside the door to darkness. And Sora was taken on another journey to save them.

"**_Hurry! They're coming!" Riku shouted to is best friend. Soon after being reunited fate tore them apart and now they had to close the door to darkness._**

"_**R-Riku!" Sora was helping Riku, Donald, and Goofy close the door for good, he still wasn't sure that he could just leave his best friend all over again.**_

_**The four of them had finally managed to close the door to darkness and lock the heartless inside forever, but Sora had also lost one of his best friends and the King in the process.**_

"**_Sora?" Donald and Goofy were very concerned about how Sora was going to deal with the loss of another one of his best friends._**

_**Sora was thinking about the last words that Riku had said to him before they closed the door to darkness. "Riku!" Sora tried one last time to convince his friend to come home with him.**_

"**_Take care of her." Damn it! How could he take care of her, he couldn't even save Riku and the King! Sora glanced over at the islands as they formed once again._**

**_Memories of Riku and Kairi playing there as children flooded his thoughts. Kairi! He couldn't believe it! There she was, standing on the newly forming islands. He couldn't stand it; he had to go see her!_**

_**He ran towards her as fast as he could, he finally got to see her.**_

**_Kairi stood at the end of the island; she didn't know where she was. One minute she was talking to Leon inside of Merlin's house, the next she was on, what seemed to be a beach._**

"_**Kairi!" Kairi looked up to see Sora staring at her with those ocean blue eyes that she had fallen in love with. **_

"**_Sora!" He stared at her, her beautiful violet blue eyes, that gorgeous auburn hair. The girl he would kill for, the girl he fought his best friend for, and he had to leave her behind._**

_**The islands were starting to separate, he didn't have much more time to be with her. "Kairi! Remember what you said before how you were always with me? Well I'm always with you too!"**_

"**_I Promise I'll come back!" The islands were now far apart and Sora was hanging on to Kairi's hand. He didn't understand why fate was always taking the things he loved away from him._**

"_**I know you will!" Those words rang in his head to this day almost two years later.**_

"This is no time to turn your back keyblade master!" This is the second time that he fought Marluxia. He didn't have time for this! He had to save Riku and the King so he could see Kairi again.

"Get out of my way!! I have a promise to keep!" This was it, all of this stupid organization 13 crap. He wanted, needed to see Kairi.

"Well you'll have to get past me first!" Marluxia swung his Scythe and missed Sora by a few inches. Sora did a dodge roll and jumped forward and brought the keyblade down hard on Marluxia's arm.

Sora quickly pulled his keyblade back and slashed Marluxia across the chest. This battle was over; Sora was now one step closer to seeing Kairi.

"Hang on Kairi, I'm coming."

The alarm clock rang noisily in the background. "Stupid alarm clock." A white arm reached out from under the covers and hit the snooze button.

_Ah, peace and quiet._ The alarm clock started to ring again. "Stupid alarm clock." It continued to ring, "Stupid people who made the stupid alarm clock."

The arm reached out once again from under the covers and hit the snooze button._ Ahh, now to got back to my dream. "Sora! Is is it really you?" Kairi was holding Sora in her arms, it had been two years since she's seen him and here he was. On the Destiny Islands, with Riku just like he promised._

"_Riku! You're here too." Kairi ran over to Riku, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the sand. "Jeeze Sora I don't think she missed us at all." Riku looked at Kairi and gave her a hug. "Yea we're back." Riku looked at Sora and pushed himself and Kairi off the sand._

"_Yea we're home Kairi," Sora looked at Kairi and kissed her. "Sora?" Kairi looked at Sora and then Riku, they were really here. This wasn't a dream they came back._

_This moment was perfect, the two people who had cared for her for most of her life, were home. Nothing could ruin this day!_

The alarm clock that she had neglected at least twice to sleep in started to ring again. "Stupid people who bought me this godforsaken alarm clock." The arm reached out from under the covers turned it off and got out of bed.

"God, I hate that dream." My name is Kairi Kawamura I'm 16 years old and still waiting for my two best friends to come home. Unfortunately for me, I have to continue to wait for them at Destiny Islands.

Anyway _do I dare look at the clock?_ Yea sure why not things couldn't possibly get worse. "7:56a.m. okay not too bad, school starts at……SHIT!!! I'M LATE!!!" I got dressed and ran down stairs._ Empty, that's what I get for living alone._

I burst out the door to see Selphie running ahead of me. "Late to Huh Selph?" I ran next to one of my best friends, as we rushed to get to school on time. "Oh shut up Kairi! You're late to, so what's your reason?" She stared at me, like she didn't know he answer. It was the same reason every time.

"Selphie, must you always ask? Like you don't know the answer." We ran through the gates of Destiny Islands High, home to over 600 students…oooohh. The popular people were hanging by the bathroom, the rest of the school hung out in classes and hallways, basically everyone stayed out of the way of everyone else. We ran to our homeroom right as the bell rang.

When we walked in everyone was already seated and working on their class work. So much for not being noticed. "Ladies late again I see." Ms. Adrian, our English teacher, marked us tardy and made us take our seats next to Wakka and Tidus.

"Hey why you guys late ya?" Wakka stared at us seeming to not know the answer, everyone in the entire school knew. "Why do you ask them that every day? We all know the answer… I was asleep and Kairi had that dream again." Tidus mimicked Selphie's voice and turned to face me.

"So Kairi…when do you think there coming back? I mean it's been two years." Tidus looked at me waiting for me to answer; Wakka punched him in the arm. As you can tell it was a kinda touchy subject.

"Tidus leave her alone ya. At least she comes to school on a regular basis." Tidus stared at Wakka then stuck his tongue out at him. "Yea? Well….So" Tidus ruffled his brownish blonde hair and turned to face the board.

"OOOH good comeback Tidus." Selphie laughed and then stared at Ms. Adrian. "Selphie...Selphie what's the matter?" She seemed mesmerized, last time she was like that… I think it was when she first met me.

"Kairi…look who Ms. Adrian's talking to." She turned around and made me look; curiosity got the best of me. It was Riku. I nearly collapsed. If Riku were here, so was Sora! "Okay class, we have a new student here today, his name is Riku Kunisaki. Now I need someone to take him to the registration office to get his complete schedule. Any volunteers?" Ms. Adrian looked around the room almost every girl in that class had their hands raised.

"Hmmm. Kairi I trust you to do it, hurry back no dilly dallying." No dilly dallying? I couldn't even move! "Kairi! Would you like me to choose someone else?" Mrs. Adrian tapped her pencil on the desk as she looked disapprovingly at me.

I still couldn't speak; he was here at this very moment. "Do you need some help up?" I looked up into Riku's aquamarine eyes. It really was him. I could have cried, hell I think I did, but before anyone noticed I felt my self being lifted up and running out the door. The yelling behind me faded away as we reached the gate.

"Kairi we have to get out of here." Riku broke me out of my trance. What was going on? "Riku, wait I don't understand, if you're here where's Sora?" Riku grabbed my hand as he opened a portal to the other side of the gate. "We don't have time for me to explain, we have to get you out of here."

As we went through the portal out of Destiny Islands high, I got the strange feeling that I was never going to see that place again. Finally after what seemed like forever, we were on the outskirts of the island. It didn't seem the same as it used to. Something was different, like something that had been gone was back.

"Riku you haven't answered me, where's Sora?" Riku grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. It was the Heartless! Why were they here? I thought they were gone for good! "Riku why are they here? I thought you and Sora took care of them?" I could tell this was the wrong time to ask questions.

"Kairi!! Look out" I turned around to see a heartless coming at me. I covered my face with my arms. This was it, death by heartless. I would never get to see Sora again; all my waiting was done in vain. "Kairi!! Are you okay!" I felt my self being pulled up. Was this Heaven? If so god was very harsh. "You are such a dork Kairi! I can't believe you didn't see that heartless coming! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Well I figured since I'm not dead, it was either Riku or "Sora? Is-is it really you." I cried all the time I spent waiting, all the days that had gone by and he wasn't here, tore me apart. It killed me inside, and now he was home. "Yea Kai it's me, I'm home." I felt him hug me, he was crying too. "I missed you so much Kairi. Every time I was so close to coming home, something stopped me." He broke our hug to look into my eyes. "There's something I always wanted to tell you Kairi Kawamura." He turned away then looked back at me.

"Kairi, I love you." He kissed me. I was so happy, he loved me! "Okay this is soo not right I save your sorry butts on a daily basis and do I get any love? Hmmm no. No I don't. Maybe I should go somewhere where I will be appreciated." Riku stared at us and tapped his foot on the sand. "Aww poor Riku he doesn't feel loved. What should we do Kairi?" Huh whys he asking me. Sora walked over to Riku and kissed him on the cheek. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Sora I didn't mean from you, you sicko!!"

There we were on the beach that we played on as little kids, Sora was chasing Riku around and shouting something about being his lover. Ewwww, yea don't ask. "Kairi! You coming" I looked up to see Sora and Riku waiting for me. Like they used to when we were younger.

A few days latter, when I was walking down the beach, I noticed a bottle floating in the water. When I opened it, there was a message in it from the king inside. I had to take this to Sora and Riku I ran to where they were as fast as I could. I finally reached them. "Kairi are you okay?" Sora looked down at me as I caught my breath. I handed him the bottle, after we read the note, Sora looked up and smirked. The classic smirk that only he could do.

"Are you guys ready to go on another adventure?" With that said, we ran off to start another adventure, this time we would all be together.

Okay um liked it was it okay, I was gonna make it a chapter story but I already have more than friends and mini vacation so I decide not to, but anyways, review? While I glare the living daylights out of this fic glare 

Riku: It wasn't that bad, at least I'm in this one more than the other one.

Kairi-i-love-sora: You are so self centered

Sora: yes yes he is

Riku: Wait I thought you were my best friend.

Angelofsweetness: Well he may be conceited but he's still cute.

Kairi-i-love-sora: True, very true. But I still think Sora's cuter.

Angelofsweetness: Hmmm okay how bout this, Sora's sexy and Riku's hot.

Kairi-i-love-sora: Okay that works.

Sora & Riku: Do we get a say in this?

Angelofsweetness & Kairi-i-love-sora: No.

So what are you waiting for? Review pleeze insert puppy dog eyes here 

Thanx4reading

Kairi-i-love-sora


End file.
